Magical Pizza Quest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Vector hears about a magic pizza,he demands that Silver and Rotor go get it. Between Charmy tagging along to be annoying,A cowardly Togepi coming to learn courage,and Uncle Grandpa coming to be weird,will they be able to find it? Requested by Glumshanks.
1. Chapter 1

" **SILVER!** " Vector The Crocodile bellowed inside his Pizza Hut as he pounded his desk with both of his fists.

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as he approached Vector, entering the office with a slice of honey topped pizza in his right hand. "Yes, Vex, what is it...?"

"I need you and Rotor to go get a magical pizza." Vector stated as he placed his hands on Silver's shoulder. "And I won't take no for an answer!"

* * *

"...So that's how we got stuck with this task?" Rotor Walrus remarked as he and Silver were heading westward in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, both of them wearing backpacks of their respective colors as the purple colored walrus took a sip from his bottle of cold water.

"Yeah." Silver nodded as he sighed again, brushing back his silver quills with his left hand. "I just wish that Vex didn't deliberately have us do it. He couldn't have done it himself?"

"Because Vector likes being lazy!" Charmy Bee laughed as he buzzed around Silver and Rotor, willing to come tag along on the magical pizza delivery.

"You can't be serious. You're coming along, too?" Silver gawked in disbelief.

"That's right, and you better like it!" Charmy remarked as he gave Silver a big smooch, with Rotor chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same adventurous city inside a driving RV...

"Don't worry, kid. We'll make you find your courage." Uncle Grandpa stated to a cowardly female Togepi as he was driving around at the speed of sound.

"Oh... I don't know about that..." The Togepi gulped as she trembled with fright. "I just don't have the nerve..."

"Did someone order a wizard?" Pizza Steve exclaimed as he emerged out of Uncle Grandpa's belly bag, being grabbed by Mr. Gus.

"There you are! You need to clean Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's litter box!" Mr. Gus stated as he pointed at the litter box, with GRFT roaring.

"Oh man!" Pizza Steve stated as a laugh track was played in the background.

Uncle Grandpa was paying attention to this instead of the road, so he crashed through a bank, stopping Silver and Rotor on their path. Things were gonna get weird... for them.

 _"That's what you said last time," Dry Bowser scoffed as he was practicing his tennis skills on the brick wall._

 _"Hey, whose telling this story?" Arceus remarked with a smirk as he was using his godly power to clean up the dusty furniture in the brick house that they were staying in._

 _"Why does it matter who is telling this heap?" Gruntilda Winkybunion scoffed as she was practicing her black magic to improve her witchcraft, which was laking recently. "It's not like any of us are going to appear in the next chapter..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyone want some pizza?" Uncle Grandpa stated as he held Pizza Steve high into the air.

"I did not sign up for this!" Pizza Steve exclaimed while flailing his arms, screaming as Uncle Grandpa ate him up.

"I did! It sure beats having to do nothing in one hundred words!" Mr. Gus laughed, with the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roaring in agreement.

"...I could have stayed in Unova, but no... I just had to ask Uncle Grandpa for help..." The cowardly Togepi murmured to herself as she was frightened.

"You know, I got into a farting contest with myself!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed around the group, letting out a high pitched squeaky fart. "And I won, just like that!"

"Charmy... please..." Silver groaned as he closed his eyes, placing his left hand on his face. "For once, can you not be yourself and be helpful?"

"...NOPE!" Charmy exclaimed as he exploded into several pieces.

"The shit I have to put up with..." Rotor sighed while shaking his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile, back at the Pizza Hut, Vector was watching this with his binoculars made out of green dollar bills, sighing as he shook his head in disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm... they haven't reported back yet..." Vector stated as he was munching away on Mountain Dew and Doritoes.

Knowing that he was alone, the green crocodile took the time to think to himself, wondering just how he managed to make such a successful business while-

"VEX!" Moltar exclaimed as he stumbled into the room, completely covered in pizza. "Have you seen the others?"

"...they left." Vector remarked as he squinted his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"...a party. With pretty lights." Moltar replied, with a ceiling tile falling on his head.

Back with Silver and Rotor, they were still on their quest, with Charmy asking the cowardly Togepi various questions while Uncle Grandpa was pulling random shit out of his ears. Eww.


End file.
